1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid bilge cleaner dispenser, and more particularly to a marine bilge cleaner dispenser and method for dispensing a bilge cleaner at a preselected continuous rate over time.
2. Description of Related Art
Bilge water is either fresh or salt water that accumulates in the bilge of boats either by rain, or by fresh or salt water taken on while underway, or by the washing of the boat and the like. Bilge water also contains contaminants such as engine, crankcase, and diesel oils either leaked or spilled into the bilge. Oil does not mix with the bilge water, but floats on the surface and is therefore more difficult to remove when the bilge water is pumped out.
Commercial products known in the art as bilge cleaners, are utilized to, among other things, disperse and absorb oils and other contaminants into an aqueous solution so they can be removed during pumping of the bilge water.
A problem exists with conventional dispensing of bilge cleaners. The bilge cleaner is manually poured from a container in a predetermined discrete amount into the bilge. The cleaner, which has the viscosity close to water mixes with the bilge water and contaminants forming the aqueous solution, and is pumped out in solution along with the bilge water and contaminants. In a short while, all of the bilge cleaner has been pumped out, wherein another discrete amount of cleaner must be manually poured into the bilge to provide cleaning.
The required frequency of cleaner dispensing is dependent on several variables such as the amount of water entering the bilge, the amount of oil and other contaminants entering the bilge, and the concentration of the cleaner. In addition, the boat owner or maintainer, must remember to periodically dispense the cleaner into the bilge.
What is needed is a bilge cleaner dispenser and method of dispensing that automatically dispenses a preselected amount of bilge cleaner into the bilge in a continuous rate over time.